Férias em Cancun
by yuki-cp2
Summary: Todos precisam de férias, sejam cavaleiros, defensoras da justiça, pilotos Gundam e até mesmo escritores. SelfInserction. Fic com quatro exintegrantes do grande Fórum do AFAS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Saint Seiya, Gundam Wing e Sailor Moon não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masami Kurumada,Yoshiyuki Tominoe Naoko Takeuchi respectivamente.E, constituem personagensdessa fic, Worm in a Box, Petit Ange e Rosie-chan, com devida autorização dos mesmos.

**Capítulo 1: VIAGEM **

Santuário, salão do mestre.

No momento acabavam de se reunir ali a Deusa Athena (Saori Kido), os cavaleiros de ouro e os de bronze (superiores, com exceção do Ikki) e Tatsumi. Não, ameaça alguma era o motivo da reunião realizada às pressas, mas sim uma coisa muito mais prazerosa.

- Cavaleiros, sei que devem estar curiosos para saber o motivo da reunião, mas relaxem, não é nada sério, pelo contrário. Comprei 18 passagens para Cancun. Como já devem ter percebido, não poderei levar todos, infelizmente, porque, inclusive, dessas 18, uma é minha, quatro são dos cavaleiros de bronze presentes e cinco são de amigos meus. Como vocês já devem ter calculado, sobraram oito e essas eu vou sortear entre vocês, cavaleiros de ouro. Quando ouvirem seus nomes, levantem-se. Tatsumi, por favor.

- Aioros – o mesmo comemorou

- Afrodite – idem

- Mu – normal

- Kamus – silêncio enquanto o cavaleiro se levantava

- Carlos – ninguém se mexe

- Máscara da Morte, você não se chama Carlos? – pergunta Athena

- Ah, sim. Desculpem-me – e se junta aos outros

- Aioria – "uhu"

- Miro - D calor, garotas de biquíni

- Shaka - . . .

- Ah, esqueci de dizer que quem vai mais são Marin, Shina, Seika, Minu e Shunrey. Preparem-se, arrumem as malas rápido! Partimos amanhã bem cedo!

Casa de Serena Tsukino.

- Meninas! Vocês não vão acreditar! Os Three Lights nos convidaram para ir para Cancun... Ai, ai! Além do Darien, é claro... E a Kakyou também.

- SÉRIO? – pergunta Mina

- É, daqui a pouco o seiya vai me ligar para dizer o horário do vôo, etc.

- Eu soube que Cancun é um paraíso tropical – fala Amy

- Ai, que bom! Será que vão ter muitos surfistas gatos? – PLOFT (todos caem – gota geral)

TRIM, TRIM. Devem ser eles

- Alô?

- Alô? Bombom? Aqui é o Seiya! Tudo bom?

- Hahahahaha. Oi, Seiya. Tá tudo ótimo por aqui! E aí?

- Também... Bem, o horário do vôo é amanhã às 7:30 da manhã, lá no Internacional de Tókio.

- 7:30 da manhã? – perguntou uma desanimada Serena

- Sim, algum problema, Bombom? Ah, o Taiki não vai mais porque ele vai ficar com a namorada por Tókio mesmo, mas pediu para pedir desculpas pela ausência dele.

- Tá ok! Vamos fazer a mala agora mesmo, nos vemos amanhã!

- Beijos, Bombom! 'Té!

- Beijos, Seiya! E PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE BOMBOM! O Darien vai estar lá amanhã!

Reino Saink, Salão de Visitas.

Os cinco pilotos Gundam, como pedira Relena, estavam todos a esperando, quando a mesma entrou mostrando um belo sorriso aos presentes.

- Bom dia, meninos! – cumprimenta-os, radiante

- Bom dia, Relena – responderam, estranhando um pouco tanto entusiasmo

- Bem, tenho uma ótima notícia para lhes dar! Pensei em tirarmos umas férias, então, comprei passagens para Cancun. Tudo bem?

- Desculpe, Relena, mas eu terei um compromisso muito importante, logo não vou poder ir – falou Wu Fei

- Ah, claro. E vocês? – dirigiu-se aos outros quatro.

- Por mim já teria saído de férias mais cedo! – brincou Duo

- Tudo bem – falou Quatre

Trowa apenas afirmou com a cabeça, assim como Heero, que ainda emendou:

- Mas quem vai tomar conta do Reino, não podemos deixar qualquer um no controle, já que presumo que você também chamará a Srta. Cataloni.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe, o Reino estará em ótimas mãos.

Pegou o seu intercomunicador e falou:

- Deixem-na entrar – desligou o comunicador e acrescentou – Ah, Trowa, chamei a Catherine.

Adentra no Salão, então, uma mulher alta, de cabelos curtos e de cor azulada e de uma pele branca como a neve. Estava impecavelmente fardada.

- Sargento Noin se apresentando! – ficou em posição de sentido

Chat da Internet.

Yuki: Vcs nao sabem o q A-CON-TE-CEU!

Worm in a Box: Vc virou estrela?

Yuki: Nao! P

Petit Ange: Conta, conta.

Yuki: Peraí... Rosie-chan, vc inda ta ai?

Rosie: To sim, pode falar!

Yuki: Ganhei 4 passagens para CANCUN

Petit Ange: O.O

Worm in a Box: E ai, ja sabe com qm vai?

Yuki: Conta comigo: são 4 passagens, quantos poios tem nessa conversa? QUA-TRO!

Rosie: Vc ta brincando, ne!

Yuki: Nao, vcs devem ter recebido alguma embalagem minha, não!

Petit Ange: Recebi, mas ainda num abri...

Rosie: Eu inda nao... Mas sério que vc vai levar a gente?

Worm in a Box: Pêra, to abrindo... O.O – é verdade… O.O é amanhã o vôo?

Yuki: Aham! Arrumem as malas! Ah, Rosie, o seu deve chegar daqui a pouco (oh... sedex do mal... òó), no se preocupe!

Worm in a Box: PERA! PARA TUDOOOO! Bem, eu tava pensando e… VAI SER A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE VAMOS NOS VER AO VIVO E A CORES!

Petit Ange: É isso ai, estou roendo as unhas de ansiedade!

Yuki: Eu tb!

Rosie: Tb! D estou emocionada!

Yuki: Gente, vou indo, depois nos falamos! Beijos!

Worm in a Box: Eu também! Beijos, meninas!

Petit Ange: Beijão!

Rosie: Beijos! Te amanha!

**FINAL DO 1º CAPÍTULO **

Nota: Espero que gostem da fic!  
Beijos, Yuki!


	2. Início das Férias

**2º Capítulo: O Início das Férias**

**No aeroporto de Cancun...**

- Ai, já são 8 horas, por que eles ainda não chegaram? – se perguntava uma desesperada mulher de cabelos cacheados e olhos castanhos.

- Yuki-chan? – era uma garota loira de olhos azuis, aparentemente tímida.

- Sim. Petit? – perguntou a morena.

- É, finalmente nos conhecemos! Depois de tanto tempo planejando...

- Foi bem inesperado, né!

- É... – e sorriu.

- Com licença, vocês são Yuki e Petit Ange? – perguntou um jovem de cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos, que ao olharem melhor reconheceram.

- Worm? – perguntou Petit.

- É você mesmo? – se entusiasmou Yuki.

- Não, é a vovozinha... Claro que sou eu!

- Que bom, mas e a Rosie? – questionou Yuki, desanimando – Será que ela não recebeu a encomenda?

- Não, não. Isso não! Nos falamos mais tarde e ela disse ter recebido...

- E recebi! – diz uma jovem de cabelos lisos e olhos castanhos.

- ROSIE! – exclamaram os três.

- Também estou... Muito... Feliz – falou, sendo sufocada pelo abraço.

- Agora que estamos todos aqui, vamos para a pousada! E olha, É EM FRENTE À PRAIA! – celebrou uma feliz e histérica Yuki.

o0o0o0o

**Na pousada...**

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Yuki e tenho uma reserva...

- 4 pessoas, srta. Yuki?

- Sim. Por favor, qual o seu nome?

- Er... Nadeshiko, srta.

- Bem, Nadeshiko, não me chame de srta. e sim, de Yuki, está bem?

- Está bem, então... Sr... Digo, Yuki!

- Essas aqui são Petit Ange e Rosie, que vão dividir o quarto comigo, e esse é o Worm In a Box, que vai ficar com um quarto só pra ele.

- Mas pode me chamar só de Petit!

- E a mim, só de Worm.

- Mas, Nadeshiko, me diga, tem muita gente por aqui? – perguntou Rosie.

- Er... Tem sim! Acho que vocês são o menor grupo. A pousada está quase lotada!

- Ah! Que bom!

- Tem muita gente trabalhando aqui na pousada? – foi a vez de Worm perguntar.

- Ah, sim! Tem os cozinheiros, camareiros... eu e a Ayume normalmente cuidamos dos hóspedes que chegam. Inclusive, ela está com um que acabou de chegar!

- Você pode nos mostrar a pousada? – pediu Petit.

- Claro! Será um prazer! Venham!

Ela mostrou tudo: piscina, quintal, cozinha, salão e por último, os quartos.

- Ah, olha, se vocês gostarem, hoje vai ter um luau para os hóspedes. Música, bebidas afrodisíacas, comida, diversão... às oito em ponto! Até!

- 'Té! – cumprimentaram de volta.

- E aí, vamos? – quis saber Yuki, animada e com um imenso sorriso.

- Claro! – respondeu Worm prontamente.

- Não sei... – disse Petit.

- Ah, vamos, Petit! Qualquer coisa, ou eu ou a Yuki te emprestamos alguma roupa, não é, Yuki?

- Claro que sim, Rosie! E, olha, provavelmente vão ter vários gatinhos! – deu uma risadinha.

**Às sete e meia da noite...**

- Como estou, meninas? – indagou Rosie, com um lindo vestido verde-claro tomara-que-caia (curto, elas vão a um luau!).

- Linda, linda, Rosie-chan – aprovou Petit, que vestia um azul-turquesa de alças – E eu?

- As duas estão maravilhosas! – exclamou Yuki, que estava só com a cabeça do lado de fora do banheiro – Tcharam! – falou, saindo rapidamente do banheiro e se mostrando para as duas.

Ela usava um vestido rosa-choque com um decote em "V".

- Que tal? – questionou Yuki.

- Ótimo – responderam as duas, em coro.

- Vamos? – propôs Rosie.

- Claro! – concordaram as outras duas.

Iam se dirigindo ao quintal, pois souberam que iria ser ali o luau, porém, lembraram que tinham esquecido uma coisa, ou melhor, alguém! Se dirigiram ao quarto de Worm e perceberam que ele não estava sozinho. Bateram na porta e quem atendeu não foi o amigo, mas sim um homem moreno, de cabelos compridos e pretos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Elas o tinham visto mais cedo, enquanto andavam pela pousada, com umas garotas e outro dois homens.

- Sim?

- Com licença... Esse aqui não é o quarto do Worm? – investigou Yuki.

- É sim, são amigas dele?

- Somos sim! – disse Petit.

- Entrem! – saiu da frente e as deixou passar.

Worm que parecia estar concentrado tentar encontrar algo na mala, virou-se para elas.

- Boa noite, meninas! Esse aí é o Seiya. – o dito cujo levantou a mão, acenando – Seiya, essas são Yuki, Rosie e Petit Ange – falou apontando cada uma.

- Prazer! – disseram os quatro.

- Maldição! Minha havaianas!

- O que foi, Worm? – interrogou Petit.

- Não encontro as minhas havaianas! Não é possível!

- Por acaso não são aquelas ali? – apontou Seiya para algo embaixo da cama.

- Ai, obrigado, Seiya!

- Você vai ao luau também? – perguntou Rosie, reparando que ele usava uma bermuda, uma regata e chinelos, assim como o amigo.

- Vou sim!

- Então acho que já podemos ir! – concluiu Worm, já com as havaianas nos pés.

No caminho, conversaram e descobriram que Seiya e os amigos dele tinham vindo do Japão. Logo, já estavam no quintal, que tinha tochas iluminando o lugar e estava lindo.

Foram saudadas por Nadeshiko, que indicou uma mesa para os rapazes e puxou as meninas para outro lugar.

- Meninas, essa é a Ayume, minha grande amiga e com quem divido a pousada. Ayume, essas são as meninas que te falei. Petit Ange, Rosie e Yuki – indicou-as.

- Prazer.

- Eh, bem, meninas, nós precisamos que vocês nos façam um favor. É o seguinte...

Depois de um tempo.

- Boa noite a todos. Prazer, meu nome é Ayume e sou uma das donas e gerentes daqui.

- Boa noite – desejaram todos.

- Para começar o luau, teremos algumas apresentações improvisadas, já que os verdadeiros artistas não puderam comparecer. Deliciem-se com Petit Ange, o pequeno anjo malabarista.

Assim, entrou uma mulher com uma roupa de líder de torcida, com asinhas nas costas, segurando dois bastões, que estava acendendo. A mulher fez malabarismos inacreditáveis, impressionando toda a platéia, que aplaudiram em demasia quando ela encerrou. Inclusive, alguns estavam de pé, deixando-na sem-graça. Seus olhos caíram em um jovem de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis. Saiu e Ayume subiu novamente no palco.

- Agora, dou lugar a Rosie-chan, a eterna pensadora.

Apareceu, então, uma linda mulher usando roupas antigas. Declamou uma linda poesia.

_Amo-te tanto, meu amor...não cante_

_O humano coração com mais verdade..._

_Amo-te como amigo e como amante_

_Numa sempre diversa realidade._

_Amo-te afim, de um calmo amor prestante_

_E te amo além, presente na saudade._

_Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade_

_Dentro da eternidade_

_e a cada instante._

_Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente_

_De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude_

_Com um desejo maciço_

_e permanente_

_E de te amar assim, muito e amiúde_

_É que um dia em teu corpo de repente_

_Hei de morrer de amar mais do_

_que pude._

(Vinícius de Moraes)

O poema tocou a todos, principalmente porque Rosie foi bastante expressiva. Terminou a última frase e recebeu muitos aplausos, principalmente de um jovem de loiros e longos cabelos, que estava de olhos fechados.

_'Que estranho' _pensou ela, antes de voltar aos bastidores.

Mais uma vez, Ayume anunciou:

- Recebam a nossa ousada dançarina, Yuki!

De repente, o som de um alaúde arábe começou a soar, vindo de um canto mais escuro da praia. Aquela música, ainda baixa, em ritmo árabe, iria embalar. Logo, surgiu uma linda mulher de cabelos cacheados, cobrindo parte do rosto e do corpo com um véu. A música começou a ganhar ritmo e ela a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e graciosos. Olhou pra a platéia, pegou o véu e envolveu um homem, chamando-o. Ele possuía cabelo azul-claro e era bem-afeiçoado. Prontamente ele a seguiu.

0o0o0

- E eu que achava que ele fosse gay... - sussura Milo.

- Eu também, e vamos concordar, essa morena é bem... Como diria o Shura, _caliente_. Quem dera eu estar no lugar desse cara - comentou Aioros.

- Aliás, não só ela, as outras duas, também...

- É, aquela primeira, a Petit Ange, é instigante, tem uma aparência angelical, mas ainda assim, parece ter uma personalidade bem forte. Gostei dela – ruborizou - Agora, vi que o Shaka ficou interessado na tal de Rosie...

- Eu? - ficou vermelho - Ah, eu apenas gostei do soneto que ela recitou, na verdade, o meu favorito, do Vinícius de Moraes, um grande poeta brasileiro.

- Sei, sei - falou Milo - Agora vamos prestar atenção na baba do Afrodite.

Todos os cavaleiros morreram de rir, chamando um pouco de atenção, mas depois voltaram ao normal.

0o0o0

Ao final da apresentação, como as outras duas, Yuki se retirou e Afrodite a seguiu. Ela estava entrando no hotel, quando ele a segurou e chegou mais perto. Ela se virou e ele perguntou:

- Vai voltar para a festa mais tarde, minha lady? – segurou a mão dela.

- Só se certas pessoas interessantes ainda estiverem por lá – sorriu e foi embora, mas voltou-se – Ah sim, não demoro – e piscou para ele.

- Espera! Tenho algo para você – e colocou a mão nas costas – Tome.

Ele havia esticado a mão esquerda, na qual havia uma linda rosa vermelha.

- Uma rosa vermelha? – indagou, pegando-a.

- Sabe o que significa? – perguntou ele.

- Paixão... – disse, cheirando a rosa – Bem, tenho que me trocar! Ah, obrigada – deu meia-volta e o beijou na bochecha, que ficou vermelho – Até mais! – e abriu um grande sorriso.

No quarto, Rosie e Petit (com os vestidos de novo) esperavam ansiosamente por Yuki. Foi só ela abrir a porta, que as duas pularam em cima dela, fazendo mil e uma perguntas:

- E aí?

- Ele que te deu a rosa?

- O que ele disse?

- Você tá gostando dele?

- CAAAAAAAAALMAAAA! Uma de cada vez. Rosie...

- Você tá afim dele?

- Não sei... – ruborizou.

- Ah! Sabia, não falei? – perguntou Petit, convencida.

- Mas... Como vocês sabem que ele falou comigo?

- É... – coçando a cabeça e rindo – Ahn, bem... Sabe como é, né! Foi... Foi pela janela!

- Ai, ai – U.U' – O que fazer com vocês?

- Que tal nos contar tudo? – sorriu Petit.

- Não, durante a festa. Agora eu tenho é que me vestir para voltar para lá, e vocês, também têm que me contar o que acharam de uns caras lá da platéia...

- Nós! O que você quer dizer com isso? – indagaram em coro.

0o0o0

- E aí, meninas, estão gostando? – perguntou Ayume.

- Ai, adorei! – respondeu Mina.

- E tá cheio de gatinhos! – comemorou Lita.

- É mesmo! – concordou uma tímida Amy.

- Ai! Só o meu Darien basta!

- É... – falou uma Raye ausente.

- Raye, você tá bem? – questionou Serena.

- É... – repetiu a amiga.

- Gente, o que vocês deram pra ela beber? – perguntou Lita, movimentando a mão direita na frente dos olhos da amiga.

- Ahn? Quê? O que que houve? Por que vocês estão todas me olhando? – assustou-se Raye.

Mina olhou na direção em que Raye estava virada e entende.

- Ah... Acho que já sei porque ela está assim! – e sorriu.

- Por quê? – perguntaram as meninas.

- Por causa dele! – e aponta um cara de cabelos curtos, olhos castanhos e estatura mediana, que conversava com Seiya, Yaten e Darien.

0o0o0

Relena estava muito feliz. Os pilotos gundam pareciam estar se distraindo, pelo menos. Duo aproveitava para azarar a barwoman... Trowa e Catherine se olhavam discretamente, e, quando seus olhares se encontravam, os dois ruborizavam violentamente. Quatre e Dorothy conversavam alegremente, enquanto ela observava uns homens perto do bar. E Heero... Bem, ele estava do lado da princesa, para felicidade da mesma, mas fitava o infinito, enquanto bebia água, até que Relena não resistiu.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou ao piloto.

- O quê? – parecia ter voltado à realidade.

- Dançar. – e apontou para a pista – Vamos?

- Mas... Eu não danço muito bem...

- Nem eu! Mais um motivo... Ah, vamos, por favor... – suplicou.

- Só um pouco... – e quando viu, já estava no meio da pista de dança.

0o0o0

Seiya, Worm, Yaten e Darie conversavam animadamente, comentando sobre as mulheres, falando sobre interesses em geral.

- Mas e aí? O que acharam das moças desse luau? – perguntou Worm, curioso.

- Várias gatinhas... – riu Seiya.

- Bem interessantes. – completou Yaten.

- E você, Darien?

- Esse aí tá comprometido, Worm! É aquela ali, naquele grupo de meninas, de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis. Bonita, né!

- Bem bonita... – respondeu Worm – Você tem sorte, ela parece ser legal.

- É... – e Darien riu meio sem graça.

- Mas... Quem é aquela? – apontou para uma das meninas do grupo de Serena, tinha longos cabelos escuros.

- Ah, é a Raye. Por quê? Interessou? – brincou Seiya.

0o0o0

Saori e Seiya conversavam, trocando profundos olhares, e, sendo observados por Carlos, Kamus e Mu, que os olhavam pelos cantos dos olhos. Marin e Aioria também estavam ali perto e pareciam mais ou menos na mesma situação, porém ninguém os vigiava, mas sim, torciam para que um dos dois se declarasse de uma vez, ao invés de ficarem se encarando e fingindo conversar. Aioros e Shina os olhavam a cada minuto e, de tempo em tempo, faziam sinais para Aioria ou Marin, respectivamente, para encorajá-los.

0o0o0

Shina estava num grupo formado por Minu, Seika e Shunrey.

- Cara, a Marin é mais lerda que eu pensava... E o Aioria então... O clima tá perfeito, eles tão juntos e nenhum dos dois se aproveita disso!

- É mesmo! – exclama Seika.

- Ah, gente, vai ver ela tá insegura, com medo de contar pra ele o que sente e ele responder que só gosta dela como amiga e não do jeito que ela espera. Tem medo que a amizade deles mude.

- Mas, pô, tá na cara que ele gosta dela... Ei! E você e o Shiryu? – perguntou Minu.

- Ah... Nós continuamos a ser amigos, por quê? – quis saber.

- Shunrey, o que você falou antes, sobre o que a Marin pode sentir em relação ao Aioria, aquilo é o que você própria sente, não é? – questionou-a Shina.

- É... – falou temerosa.

- Então, nós vamos ajudá-la a ter certeza que ele gosta de você! – exclamou Minu, convicta.

0o0o0

Num canto mais sossegado, Kamus, Carlos (MdM) e Mu conversavam, ao mesmo tempo observando o lugar e também, Athena. Estava claro que para eles aquilo era algum tipo de missão. Tomavam um pouco de whisky, mas claramente não estavam se distraindo, nem curtindo a festa. Pareciam estar ali apenas de seguranças da deusa. Assim que a própria percebeu isso, foi falar com o trio.

- E aí? Como estão?

- Normal – responderam sem ânimo.

- Olhem, cavaleiros, aprecio o que estão fazendo aqui, mas não foi para isso que eu os trouxe, não para cuidar de mim, mas sim, para se divertirem e compensá-los pelas batalhas.

- Mas... – começou Carlos.

- É uma ordem: DIVIRTAM-SE! Esqueçam o Santuário, guerras, concentrem-se em diversão! Entenderam?

- Sim. – responderam em coro.

**Fim do Capítulo!**

Começo a perceber que essa história de fazer fic com vários personagens é complicado. E, bem... A partir do próximo capítulo, vou começar a me focar mais em alguns personagens, em cada capítulo, vai ter alguns que se sobressairão mais que outros. Espero, assim, dar a atenção necessária aos 40 que existem na fic... U.U

Beijos para todos,

Yuki!


End file.
